


Remembering to forget

by FridayKnights



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Built up emotions, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Some Humor, feelings are a bitch - saix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 23:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19684270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayKnights/pseuds/FridayKnights
Summary: Saix wishes he couldn’t remember what love felt like, he also wishes he had a lock on his bedroom door to keep Axel from barging in.





	Remembering to forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and simple... there’s much more I could add but I like the idea of keeping it open ended so anyone who reads this can draw their own conclusions. One day I may add to this, or write something else is relation. 
> 
> (This is my first time writing them, though this isn’t a very shippy and more general.. I have other things drafted now and will hopefully be posting more works for this fandom!)

“I really must inquire about a lock on my door.” Saix mumbled to himself after hearing the click of his bedroom door. He remembered the emotion he’d most likely be feeling at that given moment: annoyance. It’s one of the few emotions he’s convinced he still feels. Nobody or not people still have possess the talent to get under his skin. 

Saix can remember every emotions he’s ever felt and longs to feel all of them except for one. Being happy is something he has long missed. Even sadness, though not his favorite, is something he still wishes he could process. Being able to feel nothing at all is sometimes a blessing, but it’s also a curse. Saix feels as if he only exists, he has some purpose but it doesn’t even matter to him. Still he’s thankful that love is something he can no longer feel. 

Only moments before had Axel barged into his room. He knocked once but couldn’t take the hint that Saix’s silence was a warning for him not to enter his room, but it was never like Axel to listen. He walked right in like it was his room. He had made a bad habit of doing that, especially in the middle of the night when Saix was trying to sleep. He was not a happy camper after being woken up, Axel learned that the hard way yet still did it.

He had questions related to Castle Oblivion, but Saix didn’t care to answer him, he asked only if Axel had suspicions and what they were. The red haired man was no idiot and Saix wasn’t going to play him for a fool but he also didn’t feel the need to tell Axel much of anything, it wasn’t his place to question what Lord Xemnas had put in motion. 

“You’re turning into his puppet, do you even care?” Axel looked over his shoulder with a fiery look in his eyes, they burned as bright as his hair. 

“Don’t you have a mission you should be preparing for?” He retorted. 

“Figures, missions are all you care about.”

Saix followed Axel to the door and closed it behind him. 

“If I still had a heart you know I’d care.” He had wanted to say to Axel. The words were dead on his tongue. 

—-

“A lock?” 

“Yes, Lord Xemnas.” 

“That’s… an odd request, but I don’t see why not.”

Saix was never the type to ask for favors, Xemnas had expected something much more grand than a simple lock on his bedroom door. 

“Thank you.”

He turned on his heels to leave but was stopped by an odd question that fell from his Lord’s lips. 

Baffled by the question, Saix turned and looked at Xemnas and asked, “Excuse me?”

“I asked if this is because of your frequent… quarrels… with Axel.” He didn’t seem pleased about having to repeat himself but nonetheless Xemnas watched Saix patiently as he answered 

“There’s no such thing between him and I.”

“Not anymore, perhaps.”

“What are you trying to get at?”

Xemnas chuckled to himself, clearly amused at Saix’s question. “Even I know what love is, I remember what it’s like, and well…” He gestures vaguely to the bookshelf to his right and Saix fees a vein threaten to pop from his forehead. 

“That’s not what this is. Him and I? We used to be friends, nothing more.”

“Then it must pain you seeing him be so close to Roxas and the puppet, no?”

“No. I don’t care.” His words were true. 

“I’m sure you don’t, but you would under other circumstances I’m sure.”

After a moment of silence Saix was dismissed and was told to order a dusk to put a lock on his bedroom door. He almost requested more than one lock so he could barricade himself in his room and never come out or be bothered, but Saix has motives of his own. The most important thing to him is meeting his ultimate goal, one that Axel has seem to forgotten over the last few years. 

Saix could never forget. 


End file.
